


The Revenge of the Love (A Be More Chill crack fic)

by alorsvera



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf, Brooke - Freeform, Crack, Heere, Help, Ineedhelp, Jeremy - Freeform, M/M, Mell - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Musical, Rich - Freeform, SQUIP - Freeform, Smut, Yikes, bemorechill - Freeform, christinecanigula, crackfic, ficmaker, firstpost, goranski, helpme, ispeltthatwrong, jeremyheere, michaelmell, musicalsquip, riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorsvera/pseuds/alorsvera
Summary: I didn't have any ideas so i used fic maker and what came out is w h a c k. all credits go to the fic maker website. all i did was change some stuff so yeAh.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Revenge of the Love (A Be More Chill crack fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes smut scenes and vIolENce. You've been WaRned.

On a cold September, after his great adventures, Jeremy Heere was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Jeremy Heere's doorstep. She was hidden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair flushed down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!  
"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.  
"What do you mean?" said Jeremy Heere  
"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.  
"I still don't understand you?" said Jeremy Heere.  
"Here, take this," she said and gave Jeremy Heere an alarm clock.  
"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"  
And with that she disappeared before Jeremy Heere's eyes!

Jeremy Heere was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, Jeremy Heere decided to show it to Rich.  
"Oh no," said Rich, "you must forget about this!"  
"Why?" inquired Jeremy Heere, "what do you know?!"  
"I... I can't tell you. My dear Jeremy Heere, I didn't think it would be this soon!"  
"What?!" yelled Jeremy Heere, "are you keeping things away from me?!"  
"It's .... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Rich and before Jeremy Heere could do anything, Rich had escaped his grasp.  
"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"  
Jeremy Heere was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It hurt. So Jeremy Heere wanted to find Christine. After their adventure, Jeremy Heere and Christine had been spending a lot of time together. Jeremy Heere kind of started to like her.  
So Jeremy Heere went to Christine and told the whole story. She listened to Jeremy Heere without saying a single word.  
Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"  
And Jeremy Heere said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"  
Christine sighed and said: "You have always been special, Jeremy Heere and not just to me."  
"How do you know that?"  
Christine looked at the pillow that Jeremy Heere had received and said: "it kind of looks like the love, doesn't it?"  
"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"  
"Whatever it is, I can recognize it quite well. And I think," Christine said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.  
"Inside? Like my heart?"  
"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Rich doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"  
Christine's logic was flawless. So Jeremy Heere had to try it!

So Jeremy Heere concentrated on the object. immediately he felt drawn into it. It stated out as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a one-eyed monster on the horizon.  
But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was SQUIP! In hell...

Jeremy Heere was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.  
\---  
A little Later, Jeremy Heere was taking a shit.  
He was having trouble though.  
It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Jeremy Heere exclaimed, His face wincing with effort.  
He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side.

Just as Jeremy Heere was going in for another push..  
Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Jeremy Heere" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. His deep, sensual voice which Jeremy Heere knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face and groinal area.

"Michael... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

He appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.  
However He couldn't with Jeremy Heere near by....they were like family now.Michael was like His uncle.  
Any sane person would never allow their own uncle to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Jeremy Heere?"  
"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Jeremy Heere shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? Michael heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Jeremy Heere's spine.  
"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Jeremy Heere..."

Jeremy Heere was not shy, at all. He defeated SQUIP and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was He going to see his metaphorical uncle literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a choclate source on the banana split of love that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Michael finishing the sentence with a sly smile.

"Wh-what the..." and before Jeremy Heere could send the third word out of His mouth..

..Michael's towel dropped to the floor,setting his swingy bits free into the mist of the shower.  
Jeremy Heere noticed everything on him instantly. His soft butt,his magically gravity-defying middle leg and the medium thingy colored birth mark on his butt, which made Him feel funny...as He had one there too.

Still, the sight of his near perfect body caused Jeremy Heere's penis to become very hard. It stood erect and proud, pointing straight towards the mighty heavens.

"hehe oh my Jeremy Heere...you're more impressive than I thought."  
"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Michael, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Him shapely body was everything Jeremy Heere could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?..  
...  
...  
NAAAAAH!!

But just as Jeremy Heere was committing. Committing to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Jeremy Heere burst into the toilet!

"What are you too up to?"  
"Err..nothing" said Jeremy Heere as he causally slipped his pants back on.  
Michael, who Jeremy Heere didn't notice, picked up his towel and backed out slowly.  
"Really?"  
"I was just having a shit...see?" Jeremy Heere gestured to his shit.  
"Oh, that's a shit all right! One hell of a shit!  
Ok, if your done we better go"  
So Jeremy Heere put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.  
As he walked out Michael whispered one word. A word fall of hope.  
"Later"  
Jeremy Heere Giggled.  
Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.  
\---  
Over the next few days, more and more horrific reports came from the direction of SQUIP's cave.  
First it was just the criminals being arrested and put to work in SQUIP's armies. Then anyone who was against SQUIP was also arrested and put to trial. They were separated into groups of men and women. The men were put to work, the women were rapped until killed.  
SQUIP looked down on his works. He then petted his harpies.  
Oh yes, SQUIP was ready for Jeremy Heere now.

Michael winked at Jeremy Heere when no one else was looking.  
"Later" he mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.  
\---  
Our heroes arrived at the central district.  
"How will we find where he is based in this big city?"  
"We will never find him."

"Maybe not, look...there!"  
Behind them was a massive blimp sign with SQUIP Corp scribbled upon it in bold .  
So they found where he was,and entered the cave network...  
As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.  
"Come on" said Jeremy Heere

..and then they went on their way!

"Lets take the ventilation shaft!"  
"That's a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"  
So they got into the ventilation shaft.  
Christine needed to remove some cloths in order to fit.So did Brooke, who stripped to her flower patterned bra. Michael joined in by removing his pants (even though he didn't need to because he was skinny and would fit in fine anyway without the need to remove his pants).  
Jeremy Heere just took all the clothes off, it was easier.His manhold swung beneath him as he crawled into the passage.  
They traveled up to the roof, ver the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart.  
We are here, said Jeremy Heere crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on.  
\---  
Later, Jeremy Heere and Michael were alone again.  
"Its Later" said Michael, pulling Jeremy Heere towards the bathroom.  
"But what about the others?"  
"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"  
"True. They are all idiots"  
Then, suddenly, Michael was naked. Jeremy Heere wondered how He did that. He must have been nearly naked this whole time!  
The shower turned on...  
..Jeremy Heere was already.

Michael lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off His body at a seductively slow pace. Jeremy Heere could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins.  
The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his erect penis launched a mighty wad of semen directly onto Jeremy Heere's eye.

There Jeremy Heere sat, His pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face.  
Michael giggled as Jeremy Heere's dignity shriveled and died, but Jeremy Heere had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out He was His own flesh and blood.  
"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Jeremy Heere said, desperately trying to sound suave.  
"It. We do it."  
"it?"  
"yes. it"  
"we do it?"  
"yes"  
"oh"  
...and with that Michael jumped on Jeremy Heere. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.  
"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Jeremy Heere stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

Michael hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from His shapely body.Jeremy Heere stood up from the toilet, His naughty bits proudly waving about and His pants still down around His ankles. He hurried to chase His shapely body down.  
He fell in the door way, tripping over His pants. He pulled His face up from the floor and gazed at Michael, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE  
The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Jeremy Heere could see that it was going to be a all you can eat porkfest.  
And it was!

Michael was soon ridding Jeremy Heere like a pogo stick.  
"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"  
"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Jeremy Heere screamed.  
Jeremy Heere still had his Hawaiian shirt on and Michael was dripping soapy water all over the bed. 

His perky penis swung around, like a happy child on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Jeremy Heere liked it. It was a big, beautiful thing that ached to be sucked on. 

Jeremy Heere especially liked that from this angle He could not see the awkward birth mark on His ass cheek. Which was a relief. Jeremy Heere wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person He had always thought of as His mother-in-law.  
"Oh Jeremy Heere!" He breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?!?"  
"OH GOD YES!!" He yelled back at His naked mother-in-law.  
"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES BROTHER!!!" Michael screamed. 

When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby spaceelivator down.  
It took awhile - fortunately they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now.  
\---  
"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky  
A spaceship appeared above them.  
SQUIP laughed at them from it.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha"  
"I could gun you all down from here with my mace, but I would rather do this...personal style."  
he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop  
"Ready?" he said, still laughing. 

Jeremy Heere removed his shirt and flexed his abs.  
"Yes. I am ready. "  
With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral sharp flints).  
"I kill you dead"  
SQUIP head butted Jeremy Heere in the chest

Jeremy Heere fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed SQUIP  
"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"  
"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."  
"Well now you will die. Goodbye."  
SQUIP leaned over Jeremy Heere holding his penis.

"Quick Jeremy Heere use this!" said Allison ,chucking a nearby barbie doll towards Jeremy Heere.  
Jeremy Heere grabbed it and chucked it towards SQUIP hard, knocking him backwards....off the edge of the tall apartment they were on!  
"Goodbye, SQUIP have a nice fall!"  
"ARrrrrgggg" 

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."  
Michael and Rich got out from the cornor where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all"  
"Dont mention it." 

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.  
The End


End file.
